PC:Himura Kazuhira (Luinnar)
RETIRED Summary |Power02= |Power07= |Power09= |Power08= |Power10= |Power11= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= }} Fluff Background As a child Kaz was a pickpocket in the city of Ordagami in the Kingdom of Jade. One day he was caught and sent to prison to be executed. Fearing for his life he prayed for the first time in his life. During the night a vision of Mireva appeared and told him that if he swore to dedicate his life to bringing justice to the people, his life would be spared. He accepted and in a twist of fate the Oni tribe of Aku attacked Ordagami. During the raid his cell was damaged and he was able to escape and picked up the nearest weapon, the axe that was to be used for his execution. He was too late to stop the raiders and save the people they captured. Because of this he swore to avenge the innocence of the city. With his axe he has single handily whittled down the Aku Oni tribe over the years, but more still remain. He now wanders the countryside as a Kenshin, righting wrongs, bringing justice and ridding the Kingdom of Jade of the last of the Aku tribe. Appearance and personality Age: 38 Gender: Male Height: 5' Weight: 100 lb. Alignment: Lawful Good Personality: Kaz is quiet and polite and speaks with a heavy Jadian accent. Physical Description: Kaz is a small nondescript elf in dark red robes. He recently aquired a scar in the shape of a raven on his right cheek. Region . Hooks Hook 1: Swears to hunt down the Aku Oni tribe. Some may be looking for him for vengeance because of killing their fallen comrades. Hook 2: Kaz is still wanted in Ordagami as a pickpocket, this may backfire on him in the future. Kicker Saved from death by Mireva. Wishlist 5. Power Jewel 8: Octogram of the Sovereign Host 9: Battlecrazed Executioner's Axe +2/Backlash Tatoo 10: Bloodthread Armor +2 Priority: *1. Battlecrazed Executioner's Axe +2 *2. Backlash Tatoo *3. Bloodthread Armor +2 *4. Power Jewel *5. Octogram of the Sovereign Host Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 (Race 7 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Elf Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Dex, +2 Wis Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Avenger Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Armor of Faith: While wearing cloth armor and not using a shield, Kaz gains a +3 bonus to AC. Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Abjure Undead and Divine Guidance powers. Oath of Enmity: gain the use of the Oath of Enmity power. Censure of Pursuit: If Kaz's oath of enmity target moves away from him willingly, Kaz gains a +6 bonus to damage rolls against the target until the end of his next turn. Holy symbol implement. Feats * Weapon Proficiency (Executioner's Axe) level * Unarmored Agility Level * Weapon Focus Axe level * Versatile Expertise (Axes, Holy Symbols) Level, free * Improved Defenses 6 Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Elven Powers Powers Known Avenger Class Features Channel Divinity: Abjure Undead Channel Divinity: Divine Guidance Oath of Enmity At-Will Bond of Pursuit Overwhelming Strike Encounter Angelic Alacrity Avenger's Resolve Sequestering Strike Daily Aspect of Might Strength of Many Soul Seeker Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power06= }}}} Equipment Tracking Treasure: 473gp, Potion of Regeneration, Battlecrazed Executioner's Axe +1 (note I erroneously listed it as "Bloodcrazed" on my wish list, thus was given non-existent weapon by mistake, I am assuming he meant battlecrazed). Deathscarred boon. link XP +2730xp link Changes +762gp, +750 xp (3 DM credits at level 3) -1000gp (Bought Bloodthread Armor) -160gp, potion of vigor. -50gp, potion of healing. -Potion of healing -Deathscarred boon + 326gp, Unrelenting Boon - Property: 19-20 crit range vs undead. Property: When Kaz uses Oath of Emnity, he may shift 1 square closer to his Oath target as a free action. If he ends that turn adjacent to his Oath target, the target takes 1d4 radiant damage. + Amulet of life +1 link +3148xp +3063 xp +1,000 from 2 DM credits. +Iron Armbands of Power, 1945gp, 2667xp link - Potion of Regeneration + Potion of Regeneration, -160 gp, + Caustic Whetstone, - 200 gp. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Reviewed by Nebten 1. You have given yourself a +2 to Stealth due to background, yet you've taken the Kingdom of Jade regional benefit. No background is noted for this bonus. You need to decide which background you are taking and benefiting from. 2. Under Powers-to-Hit, you have "0" under "Equipment". I'm sure you mean Executioner's Axe. I will edit this 3. You have a +3 to AC listed, but the reason under "Misc" is not listed. I'm assuming this is due to Armor of Faith Otherwise, everything else adds up and is clearly presented. I like how the history ties into his background and how he even got his first weapon. Also a fat elf, don't see many of those around :) Approved for level 1: 0 XP Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Overwhelming Strike should be +d12 damage on a crit, not +12. * Fluff: You probably mean for height to be 5 feet (5') instead of 5 inches (5"). * Skills: Your Cha mod should be -1. Approved. Level 3 Approval isn't necessary, but here are some comments: *Avenger's Resolve has the wrong keyword (should be divine), the wrong target type (should be personal). *You seem to have deleted your 1st level daily! *There's a problem with your attack math--you've got the level bonus on some lines but it's missing on others. --Mewness Level 6 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your feat list is missing Weapon Focus. * Summary: Abjure Undead should deal 4d10+5 damage. * Summary: You could use |Sustain= in the power description of Soul Seeker. * Summary: You should consider grouping your powers by type (Daily, Encounter, Class, etc.). Your choice though. * Powers: Your level bonus is now 3. * Equipment: You should clean up the bottom of your equipment table. Approval 2 Status Approved for level 1. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters